


Black Water

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Language, Fantasy, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Vampires, water play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, Die and Kyo had experimented with some odd forms of sexuality and tonight would be no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumineaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumineaux/gifts).



> Prompt[s]: for [](http://lumineaux-xx.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lumineaux-xx.livejournal.com/)**lumineaux_xx** who requested water bondage.  
>  Comments: I'm using my RP Die and Kyo. Die is a vampire and Kyo is part Fae. It's from Dozing Green.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime, Eilonwe  
> Song[s]: "Bring The Pain " by Brand X

From the moment that Kyo had accepted what was going to happen tonight he'd been well aware that it would be something he'd never been through in his entire life. The way Die had looked at him had made it more than clear that he wanted to go further, to break and possibly even destroy the smaller man. There was a clear power and determination in his eyes that was far from anything else that Kyo had ever seen there in the past. He'd found love, devotion, and even anger in those eyes over the nine years they'd been together. He'd experienced innumerable things at the mercy of those talented hands, but not once had he found anything that was anywhere near equally destructive as he himself was deep inside.

Even as he followed Die through the streets of this godforsaken city, his only worry was that of what might be lurking in the shadows as they moved along. He held no fear for what was coming to him. If it would be his end, then he would accept it like the man he was and if it wasn't, he would chalk this up as a huge accomplishment on both of their parts. He stepped into the warehouse behind Die, his senses tingling with awareness and his body on fire with anticipation. The clang of the metal door as it shut was like that of a tomb and he had to laugh, shaking his head as he moved further into the space.

A single lamp flared to life and his ever-silent lover stood beside a single metal chair that had been bolted to the floor. Leather straps crisscrossed the chair and Kyo's eyes lit up as he came to stand in front of it, his legs spread and his arms behind his back. Die's eyes burned a brilliant red, his long red hair lifting on the slight wind that filtered through the holes in the walls of this place. "Strip and sit," came the soft command, Die's voice silky smooth but built in such a manner that it was obvious that defying him was only allowed if Kyo wanted to eat the consequences of doing so. He'd been through this enough to know that their play tonight would verge on disaster, cross every grey, blurred line that ever existed and more than anything, would leave him satisfied beyond belief... or dead trying.

Wordlessly, he stripped: his jacket and shirt falling to the dirty floor, shoes, socks and jeans following. He wasn't wearing underwear, naughty little beast that he was. He stepped to the chair and then turned, sliding onto the cold metal surface with a shiver. His arms settled on the armrests, his fingers wrapping around the curved edges as Die moved faster than Kyo could see, the straps coming around his wrists, elbows, upper arms, chest, and upper thighs. He breathed out his lover's name only to have his sight taken from him, a pair of painted black goggles snapping into place over his eyes. He let out an audible gasp in reaction, but then settled back, waiting... listening.

He imagined so many wild things that this could potentially be. Sensory deprivation was verging the top of the list given that he couldn't hear anything from his lover. Usually Die allowed him to hear him, even if it was just in a mental manner, their connection there allowing him to simply know when Die was in the room. But right then, he couldn't feel, hear, or see him and he was beginning to wonder if Die was even still here with him. For almost twenty minutes he sat there, naked and tied to a chair in the middle of a warehouse. He shifted on his seat, getting a little antsy as his heart rate picked up in speed. Bondage... fear... these were things Die tended to use against him on a semi-regular basis when they played like this. But not even knowing if his lover was still around was entirely new to him and only aided in amplifying the fear he felt.

Something rustled maybe a foot in front of him and the next thing he knew, cold water hit him right in the face. He cried out, straining at his bonds, choking on the water he'd managed to inhale mostly in fright. A soft chuckle was his answer and then once more, nothing. The only sound in the room was the dripping of the water from his body and chair onto the dirty cement floor. The soft plip of the droplets gave him a false sense of ease, a sound he was familiar with, something he could focus on and panic a little less. He coughed up a little more water and spit, the sound of it landing somewhere in front of him. The sound of something heavy being dragged quickly along the floor filled the room and then the harsh sound of rusty metal grating against itself. A short moment and then something that sounded slick and fast, like a gigantic balloon being blown up before he was blasted with what he could tell was water by what went up his nose and in his mouth. But it felt like a million grains of sand, each of them determined to rip his flesh from his bones.

The force of the water coming from what his brain struggled to inform him was probably a fire hose actually shoved the chair back on its bolts. His body informed him he was going to die, just like this, choking to death on water from a fucking fire hose in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. At the same time, there was a whole other part of him that was incredibly aroused by the prospect that this was getting Die off, that this torture was filling his half-Vampire lover's cock with blood. Just as he thought he could take no more, the hose shut off and simultaneously, the sound of the hose hitting the floor and the feeling of Die's weight in his lap entered his senses. He choked up water, the liquid spilling from his mouth, down his chest. He strained under Die, hot tears mingling with the freezing cold of the water as they poured down his face. Hands pressed on his chest, forcing him to heave out more of the water and then allowing him to take in a gasped breath.

The feeling of Die shifting on his lap grounded him a little more firmly and he allowed his head to loll back, his eyes squeezed closed beneath the blindfold. Hot breath caressed his neck and then a low chuckle came as Die's hand wrapped around his cock. "You're hard, Kyo... you little slut." That hand squeezed and played hard with him for a long moment before Die shifted, straddling him more completely and then sinking down on Kyo's cock without any preamble to it at all. The sharp scent of blood filled the air and the half-vampire let out a sound of pure arousal. His own cock brushed against Kyo's belly and the small blonde's fingers flexed, wanting to touch, wanting to feel. But he wasn't allowed, wasn't permitted in this instance and he quietly accepted that.

Fingers scraped down his torso, skin ripping open in the wake of sharp nails. A distinct growl bubbled from Die's throat and Kyo responded with a scream mixed with both agony and passion. Die's mouth attached to Kyo's neck and the sharp pain of fangs piercing his neck came, quickly followed by the rush of their connection, everything either of them felt or ever had came flooding through, mingling and twining into one. Die's hips moved faster, Kyo's body straining toward him as though the metal and the leather didn't hurt at all. All he could feel was Die plunging down on his dick and sucking from his neck. Mentally, he was lost in a sea of too many emotions to sort. He'd gone from sensory deprivation to sensory overload in a matter of minutes, his mind on fire with it all.

His orgasm was a complete shock to him, the sudden feeling of release sparking behind everything else, coming as an explosion that Kyo was certain actually happened in real life, right around them both. By the time he'd emptied himself deep inside his lover, Die had coated his abdomen with his own creamy offering. Slowly, he extracted his fangs from Kyo's neck, licking lightly at the wounds he'd created to heal them until next time. One delicate hand came up to pull the blindfold free and Kyo stared up at him, his brown eyes bright with love and adoration. In return, Die offered a bright smile and just like that, everything sank back into normalcy.

Die was good at what he did, quietly and gently extracting Kyo from his bonds, gently slicing his own wrist and giving Kyo a delicate few drops of his own blood to heal any damage he'd done before the wound closed on its own. The entire deal was sealed with a kiss and they were both towel-dried before they dressed and left the warehouse behind as though it had never existed in the first place. The only difference in their departure from their arrival, was the feeling in the air, the obvious contentment and the lack of anticipation. It was just how they were; how they had always been.

**The End**  



End file.
